The Breaking Point
by NobelSon
Summary: Ryan is obsessed with rainy days and wants to kiss someone in the rain so Sharpay sets Ryan and Troy up and creates a curious game for that to happen. [[ SLASH TROYXRYAN TRYAN ]]
1. Chapter 1

**The Breaking Point**  
Troy/Ryan  
High School Musical

---

**Chapter One - When Sharpay Has Strange Ideas**

P.S: Okay guys I'm gonna try and make this story really original. In the past couple of months I've been obsessing over Tryan and read probably more than ninety fics 'till today. I've become a huge fan of authors Mondler4Ever, CSISlave, Disney-Kid, AnorDaE, TillThatTime, OCP, munchkin.pants, playmaker00, hopewithinmymind, AlexCHALKERFACE, coolmarauders, Lucyej, Temporary Insanity xXx, Tryan4Eva, Dark Angel Kira, Zachas'x and Tryanistique-xx. Believe me, I've read probably all of your fics. lol However, I know doesn't allow NC-17. They do allow R rated fics, huh? So yeah, prepare yourselves for the sexiest non NC-17 you'll ever get. I hope you guys like this. It's gonna be a three-chapter story.

---

Rainy days had always made Ryan Evans wonder. There was something about all the raindrops falling constantly and the trees moving with the power of the wind that touched him deeply into his soul and he couldn't stop staring until the rain stopped, too. When he was young, he wondered why people bothered buying water if almost every week it fell from the sky constantly. When he was a bit older, he wondered why that he'd get a cold if he went in the rain pretending it was a normal, sunny and random day. When he was just a tiny little bit older, he wondered why the rain made him feel so good. And, right now, as he stared through his window, warm and covered with blankets, in a sympathetic expression filled with hopes and fears, he wondered what it would feel like to be in the rain with someone. Maybe kiss that person, too. Would it taste differently? Would it be more magical? Or would they both get pneumonia and die after? For some reason, Ryan Evans wanted to take that chance. A couple of minutes later, he got up and went to bed. The sound of the raindrops falling and collapsing on the roof were relaxing and, quickly, he fell asleep.

When Ryan woke up, he got up and dressed to go down to the kitchen. When he got there, Sharpay was already half way done with her breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine." She said in a raspy voice.

"Morning." He answered.

"Hey. We're gonna have a sleepover here today."

"Oh, really?" he asked, surprised. "Who did you invite?"

"Troy and Gabriella." Sharpay answered quickly.

"As usual." Said Ryan, grabbing a glass of water.

"Yeah, you like them, don't you?"

"Course I do. Okay then, it'll be fun. Are you sure they're gonna come?"

"Pretty sure, yes, Gabriella didn't have anything planned and neither did Troy. They got all excited and everything so I told Troy not to bring a lot of clothes."

Ryan coughed. "What?!"

"Yeah, he's hot so I figured since he's at my house, I can do some outrageous stuff and bend the rules just a bit."

Ryan tried to go back to his water when Sharpay announced another shocking revelation.

"I'm gonna make you two make out, too."

Ryan almost drowned in his water and asked shocked: "What the hell are you talking about? Just because I'm-" Sharpay interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.  
"Oh yeah, I know you do wanna have a full make-out session with him. Just shut up and relax because right now Gabriella is probably on the phone telling Troy the news, too."

"It's not gonna work." Said Ryan in a negative tone.

"Watch me." She got up and when she was leaving the kitchen, she turned over and called him again. "Oh, Ryan."  
"Here it comes." He thought.

"Stop singing "Like A Virgin" in the shower, will you? Mom and Dad are gonna listen someday and then you'll be totally screwed."

Ryan just sighed and went back to his breakfast.

---

The afternoon went by really slowly and Troy and Gabriella would get there only around 8pm. Ryan spent some time off watching TV, reading magazines and writing a poem. He was frustrated by the fact that there weren't any clouds in the sky that afternoon – which meant no rain for him. When the sun was starting to fade and the night announced its arrival he went for a walk on the street with Sharpay. They obsessed over the fact they'd be having a sleepover and planned everything. Food, music, location and games. He didn't really believe he'd end up kissing Troy anyway, but, when Sharpay told him that Gabriella would bring some drinks, a little spark of hope appeared.

"You can do whatever you want to people when you're sober and they're drunk, Ryan." Said Sharpay. Just a few cars were passing on the street and there were tons of kids in a nearby park.

"I know." He giggled and continued: "Geez, Troy Bolton. He's a really good friend, you know, don't you think things are gonna get awkward afterwards?"

"I can't answer that, but hey, they won't get awkward if you give him comfort in the situation and make sure it's not a one-time thing, you know?"

"You want me to date him?" It hit Ryan like a ray of light.

"Yeah, of course! Gabriella wants it, too. You know they broke up because she came up to me and asked if I thought he was gay. I said yes, and, well, here we are, one month later, ready to discover the truth about him."

"Well..." he couldn't continue his sentence.

"We're gonna play Five Things."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a game I just came up with. Each player has to choose another one and tell him to do five things. That's it."

"Kind of simple." Said Ryan. "Maybe you should spice it up a bit." He suggested.

"I will, don't worry. I'll pick Troy, too. You're in good hands, baby." Finished Sharpay with a smile and a wink.

They went back to the house after a little boy ran past them and one of Sharpay's heels broke as she yelled at the poor child that went  
sobbing searching for his mom.

---

7:30pm.

Sharpay was (surprisingly) already ready for the guests to arrive and their parents would spend the night (thankfully) in their beach house. She entered Ryan's room when he was only in his briefs singing along to some random pop song and picking his outfit.

"Briefs?" she asked, turning the music down. "Take them off. Right now."

"I'm not gonna get naked in front of-" Sharpay pulled his briefs off and threw a mountain of boxers at him.

"Choose. Cute butt, Ryan."

He blushed and put up a pair of black boxers.

"Now, you should put a white buttoned-up shirt, 'cause if you get wet, we'll be able to see through it. And that's sexy." She said, handing him a beautiful white shirt.

After he put it on, she continued: "I don't think you should wear any pants."

"What? I'm not gonna stand in front of Troy and Gabriella only in my boxers and shirt!"

"Yes you are. It's hot, Ryan. No pants." She closed his closet and the doorbell rang.

"There they are."

"I. Can't. Meet. People. Like. This." He said each word very slowly trying to convince Sharpay that was a rather shameful choice of clothes. He couldn't help but agree, however, that it was, indeed, sexy.

"Ryan, everyone's gonna get a little drunk, except for Troy that's gonna get A LOT drunk. So don't worry, you're gonna be fine."

He sighed and went down the stairs with Sharpay. Before she opened the door, she turned around and asked him:

"Wet your lips, Ryan. Party's about to start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – She Doesn't Wait To Put Them In Action**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything!

**Author's Note:** Well, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. This is the one I've been waiting to write but had to write chapter one first. This is incredibly kinky and I bet you're gonna like it. PLEASE leave reviews if you read it! I really wanna know what you think. Sharpay really IS kind of crazy and too open-minded in this fic, but hey, that's what fanfics are for, huh? Hope you're having fun. This chapter is kind of based on a phone-talk scene from a movie called "Eating Out". I plan to kill you with hotness in this chapter. Once again, **please review. Fanfiction dot net has something against this story. More than once it was "not found" and it didn't appear in my author's page. Don't know what to do, though. :(**

---

"Wet your lips, Ryan. Party's about to start." Said Sharpay before opening the door.

Ryan took a deep breath as his sister finished her sentence and opened the door. Gabriella, wearing a beautiful yet simple purple dress came in, followed by Troy, that was wearing a pull-over blue shirt and jeans.

"Hi!" said Gabriella, smiling, as she gave Sharpay and Ryan a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey Sharpay. Hi Ryan." Said Troy, hands in his pocket, hair perfectly combed, half-smile in his face. He seemed rather nervous and Ryan was sure his sister had noticed that, too.

Gabriella was holding two bottles.  
"This one is vodka. This one is wine." She said, grinning and waving the bottles in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ryan.

"Oh, my mom has lots of this. Not that she's constantly drinking it's just that, I don't know why, these two and a lot of other drinks are always there standing at my house and no one ever drinks them. So I thought I should do something about it. She won't even notice."

"Awesome!" said an excited Sharpay, grabbing the bottles from Gabriella's hand and leading them all to the kitchen. Troy helped bringing some snacks to Sharpay's room, the place they'd agreed to start the sleepover in, and Ryan took the glasses. While they were going up the stairs, Ryan catched Troy's glance, smiling. Troy smiled back in a honest and happy (not at all as nervous as he was before) smile with a little wink, too. Or at least Ryan could swear that was a wink. "Maybe it wasn't." he thought.  
They sat in Sharpay's pink and slightly sexy room and started to drink and talk.

They talked about school, people, gossiped about everything that was going on recently and, as the minutes passed and they drank, everyone was getting happier and talkative. Everyone was soon laughing as they never had before and, as soon as Sharpay realized that was the level of insanity she needed for her game, she announed:  
"Sit down, people." She sat on the white carpeted floor, holding her glass and continued: "We're gonna play Five Things."  
"Oh, I know this game! I love it." Said Gabriella. She really wouldn't know the game if Sharpay hadn't told her all about it on the phone a few hours before. Gabriella managed to convince Troy that the game existed and, noticing he was the only one who didn't know what the hell it was about, he asked:

"Five Things?"

"Yeah. I'll pick someone here and that person's gonna have to do five things that I tell them to. Anytime. Anywhere. ANYTHING. Got it? You'll eventually pick someone else and tell them to do some stuff, too, but I want to start."

"Oh, okay." Troy laughed and seemed excited about the game. Gabriella clapped her hands in excitement and Ryan was already starting to sweat in nervousness. He looked down at the floor, then at Sharpay, who was smiling like she had just won an Oscar and then back to the floor. He'd do anything just to discover the cruel intentions and ideas that were running through his sister's mind. Maybe he didn't want to know. A surprise is always good. Oh, five.

"Are you ready, Troy?"

Troy nodded "Course I am. Try me. What do I have to do?"

"Hang on a second." Sharpay got up and put some music on her computer speaker boxes. It was an extremely erotic song, with heavy and tempting beats. There were no vocals.

"Troy." She continued, sitting again. She filled her glass with wine and started:

"See Ryan there? Yeah, he's looking good, isn't he?"

"I…I guess…why?" Troy probably knew what Sharpay was up to.

"I want you to slowly go there and massage his neck and shoulders." She demanded.  
Troy blinked for a few seconds, and then, for Ryan's surprise and adoration, started to go in his direction. He sat up behind Ryan and he could already smell Troy. He smelled like the sweetest strawberrys with a bit of absinthe on top of them. Sweetness mixed with madness.  
Troy placed his hands on Ryan's shoulders and Ryan felt an instant electric energy that sent shivers down his spine. Troy's hands were big and warm. Slowly, he massaged Ryan's shoulders, going up to his neck where Ryan closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sighing. He could feel Troy's breath awfully close to his face: Ryan probably shouldn't move.

"Don't stop, Troy. Now, while you massage Ryan, see that incredibly beautiful ear he has? Lick it and bite it."

Ryan was paralyzed for a second, wondering where Sharpay's alcoholic level was (probably sky high) and also what would happen. Would Troy do it? He certainly didn't think so. When Ryan was about to focus on the massage again, an incredibly warm mouth reached his ear and started to lick it, carefully and slowly. Ryan put his hands on the floor and gasped with pleasure.

"Is Troy's tongue wet and warm, Ryan?"

"Yes…yes…" Ryan wasn't even sure his voice was still there.

Troy bit his earlobe and continued licking his ear. The electric feeling he received every time Troy's tongue explored his ear was one of the best things he had ever felt. Ryan let out a soft moan and tried to grab Troy's legs for support.

"No hands, Ryan. Troy, see Ryan's shirt?" continued Sharpay. Ryan didn't know if Troy was with his eyes open, but he knew that he was carefully listening to Sharpay's orders.

"I want you to open the top button and kiss it all the way down to the last button. Slowly. That's gonna be the third thing. Two to go."

The music was getting more intense and soon Troy's hands were at the buttons of his shirt. He opened one button. One wet, lickery kiss came along with it. "God Troy smells so good." Thought Ryan. The other boy, who was also moaning, opened the second button and licked all the way from Ryan's nipples to his chin.

"FUCK!" Yelled Ryan. Troy and Ryan were both insanely hard and Troy continued opening Ryan's shirt until his last button came. He took Ryan's shirt off and Ryan noticed how much he needed Troy's mouth on his. Desperately. Insanely. He was about to grab his face and kiss him until they both passed out, when Sharpay announced:

"Put your hands inside Ryan's boxers."

The music went incredibly loud and so did Ryan's mind. Troy, laughing, tugged at Ryan's underwear and, before putting his hand in, whispered:

"Are you enjoying this, Ryan? Cause…I am…a lot. Everything about your body is perfect." Troy was breathless and his voice raspy and low.

"God, yes, I'm loving it." Ryan answered quickly. Troy touched Ryan's erection and started to explore his body. Ryan threw his head back and there was no ground left to touch anymore.

Sharpay finished with everything Ryan wanted to hear.

"Troy. Kiss Ryan as passionately as you can."

It looked like they were both waiting for Sharpay to say that. It didn't take more than two seconds and their hands were on each other's faces, lips touching and their tongues meeting. Troy tasted like the sweetest sin Ryan would ever taste. He grabbed Troy's hair pulling him even closer and bit Troy's lip. They both gasped with pleasure when the brunette grabbed Ryan's butt and there wasn't even enough air left to breathe. Ryan opened Troy's zipper and when things were about to get dirty, they were pulled back to reality.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Gabriella.

"YES! JESUS! I don't wanna see anyone naked around here!" said Sharpay, teasingly.

The boys had to ignore their desire and hunger for each other, and their erections, too. They seemed to forget that there were two beautiful girls watching everything they had been doing.

"Well…it kind of looked like you did." Replied Troy as they stopped kissing. The four of them laughed and went back to the game a couple of minutes later.

In the end, Ryan set Sharpay to do a five-step strip-teaste and so did Troy to Gabriella. The girls danced together but didn't even get to their underwear. Troy and Ryan both knew where the girl's limits were and, well, they weren't exactly interested on that that night, either. As soon as the laughing and comments about their dances died off, the lights went off, too.

"Wow." Said Sharpay, scared. A few seconds later, an extremely loud and bright thunder illuminated the entire house. A storm was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – And, boy, do they work!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything!

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to write this. I had to focus on some really annoying school exams and stuff, but now I'm back. I hope you all like the ending of this story but I was, in fact, thinking of writing another story, bigger and better, but that's up to you guys, cause I won't write if you don't wanna read it. It was really a fun experience to write **The Breaking Point** and I got a couple of plot bunnies in my mind so, huh, what do you think?  
Oh, and yeah! This is the last chapter of The Breaking Point, which, I think would work a lot if it was only a one-shot since it's kind of small. I'm begging this time: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! Even if it's a one-word message, leave something. **It means a lot to me.**

---

"_Wow." Said Sharpay, scared. A few seconds later, an extremely loud and bright thunder illuminated the entire house. A storm was coming._

_--- _

Everyone stared at each other for what seemed like forever. They should go look for a flashlight or some candles, but it was too loud and dark to move. Plus, they were all still a little bit drunk.

A few minutes later, Troy got up and announced:

"Hey, I'm gonna search for something to lighten up this place. Do you have any idea where I can find some candles or a flashlight, Sharpay?"

"Huh…on the first floor, second door to the left. Dad keeps his junk there so there might be something useful. Do you want me to go with you? Or Ryan?"

"Hum, no, I'm okay." Ryan felt a little worried about this. Troy turned around and walked towards the door, disappearing from the room. Gabriella was sitting with her head on her knees, shaking.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm kind of…afraid of storms."

"Oh, come on. Are you serious?" Sharpay stared at Gabriella's obviously panicked face and continued: "Yeap. You're serious. Okay, let me try to distract you. Let's talk."

Gabriella nodded. They began talking about college and, even though Ryan didn't know how, a few minutes later the subject was vampires. That's when he realized that Troy still wasn't back with lights. It was almost impossible to see anything – only when a thunder came (and Gabriella screamed), they could see each others faces. Ryan stood up and opened the door.

"I'm gonna go look for Troy."

"Okay." Said Sharpay, slightly concerned. Gabriella didn't say anything.

Ryan wasn't at all afraid of the dark or anything else, so he carefully walked on the corridor outside the room, searching for the stairs with cautious and slow steps, not really giving a damn if Freddy Krueger or Leatherface showed up anytime to kill him. Nope. The only thing that mattered was Troy. A few seconds later he realized he was about to trip on one of the treads and, relieved, sighed. He noticed the front door was open. Maybe it was the wind. When he finally finished the stairs there was no sign of Troy whatsoever in the living room. Or in any other part of the first floor. He searched for him impatiently and when he gave up, he went to close the door again. As he reached it, he realized someone was standing still in the middle of the street. Troy.

Ryan closed the door and went outside. The rain was freezing cold and he was certain that, right now, he didn't love rain that much.

"Troy! Hey, Troy! Come inside! What the fuck are you doing there?" He yelled, standing in front of the door.

Troy didn't answer. Instead, he just placed his hands on his head and watched the sidewalk, the horizon. Ryan thought it was kind of creepy.

"What are you doing?" Ryan yelled.

Still no answer. What was going on? He wasn't holding any candles or any flashlights.

He walked up to where Troy was standing, still staring blankly to the horizon. The street was incredibly quiet and there were no cars passing through. The lamp posts were off and soon the sun would rise.

"Hey, Troy." Ryan grabbed Troy's arm and turned him around. For a few seconds, Ryan couldn't quite figure out what was the expression in Troy's face. He was either crying, which was impossible to tell because of all the raindrops, or was just really, really sad. His eyes were screaming sadness and he had never seen Troy like that before – and that just made things worse.

"What happened, Troy? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You're crying."

"Nope. Not crying."

"Yes you are!" insisted Ryan.

"I'm not crying, it's raining."

"I'm not stupid." Said Ryan. "I know you're crying. I just don't know why. Can you please tell me? I'm worried about you."

"Ryan..." Troy just said his name and then suddenly stopped talking.

"Troy! Come on! Just tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do. I wanna see you smile."

"I'm really sorry, you know." Said Troy in a depressed tone.

"For what? Troy, seriously."

"Yeah, I should've let you come down to the first floor with me."

Ryan couldn't quite believe Troy's words. He was crying over something so stupid.

"You're drunk, Troy. That's stupid. What's the difference? I didn't even want to go!" Ryan answered, trying to convince him.

"I'm sorry if after today I end up falling in love with you, too."

Then it hit Ryan. Hard, quickly and unpredictably. He could swear that if there was no rain, he'd be able to hear the sound of his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

"You don't have to b-" Troy interrupted him.

"Isn't it wrong?" Troy asked, shouting.

"What?" Ryan tried to stay as patient as he could. He was totally okay with Troy falling in love with him. Hell, he was already in love with Troy! But he knew that the hardest part would be to convince Troy that that was okay.

"Us."

"It's not wrong. Didn't you like it?"

"Of…of course I liked it, Ryan, that's not the point."

The rain was pouring. It was almost impossible to see Troy and to hear their voices.

"What's the point then?"

"The point is that we're boys and what if you don't like me back?"

They were shouting the loudest they could.

"Yeah, we're boys, so what? It's even better that way! TROY, WHY WOULDN'T I LIKE YOU BACK? WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD POSSIBLY MAKE ME REJECT YOU?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Asked Troy, nervous.

"YOU'RE EVERYTHING!"

Ryan had just said that as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Three words that described why he loved Troy Bolton. And that was the breaking point for Troy. Or both of them. Troy grabbed Ryan's neck and pulled him into a wet, firm kiss.

It was freezing cold. They kissed and pulled each other into an embrace so tight that everything started to heat up. The loudest thunder of the night echoed and lightened everything again, but that didn't even come close to make them stop kissing.

Ryan had asked himself what that would taste like. He couldn't even think right now, but he'd try to put it down in words some other time. And there, right on the end of the road, between two huge mountains, the sun began to rise.

Their tongues and lips were still bringing comfort to each other and their arms were holding on so tight that it looked like they were one.

Ryan briefly broke the kiss to say something comforting.

"We'll deal with everything. I promise." Ryan whispered into Troy's ear.

"I want your lips. Again." Troy whispered back, begging.

"As you wish."

No one knew when the rain would stop or when a car would pass. No one knew if that would last days or if it would last forever, either. But really, it was obvious for both of them. Moments like that cannot be broken. For Troy and Ryan, as they kissed passionately in the middle of a road as the sun was rising, nothing else mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm just putting this "chapter" up to warn everyone that, if you liked The Breaking Point, I just posted my new Troy X Ryan slash fic! It's called

**The Will To Try And Fight.**

And, once again, I'll try to make another great story with everything-that-is-sexual-and-hot-but-not-porn-enough-to-be-rated-as-NC-17 as I always do.


End file.
